


“I Don’t Think I Can Sleep Alone Tonight”

by Lesleeeeeey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleeeeeey/pseuds/Lesleeeeeey
Summary: Thomas很孤独，但是Newt永远会在这里给予他拥抱——甚至更多？?





	“I Don’t Think I Can Sleep Alone Tonight”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["I Don't Think I Can Sleep Alone Tonight" - Now 2 Newtmas Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187193) by [khaleesivero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero). 



又一个在林地的日子结束了。太阳落下山头，大多数的男孩都准备去睡觉。忙碌充实的一天工作都化为低沉安静的呼吸声。在一整天的奔跑之后他耗尽了所有力气，Thomas回到了他的角落，过去的几个晚上他一直睡在这里，与他的同伴们分开。他坐在草地上，将几片叶子从他的毯子上拂去，独处的需求与不断涌上并笼罩着他的孤寂的感觉强烈地对比着。他心不在焉地用毛毡把自己包裹起来，然后躺在地上，那里还带着白天阳光的温暖。?

他不记得自己是否体会过温柔，他知道相爱的人会拥抱接吻，就像知晓温度或重力的存在，但他不知道是否拥有过一个会每天晚上拥抱他的母亲，或者一个在沉睡时搂住他的伴侣。此刻，他发现自己仍在怀念来自别人的温暖。突然，他发现自己在认真思考被Newt抱住的感觉会是怎样的。

这个想法以前就出现过，Newt总是很友好，而且他是唯一一个真正关心自己的人。Thomas想知道他到底是不是个gay，他真的不知道真相是什么，但只要是关于Newt的一些事就会令他心跳加速。

Thomas闭上眼睛尽力入睡，但思绪不受控制地想到今天奔跑在迷宫中所见到的一切。想法试着追溯他所有的步伐。一定有解开这个谜的方法，一定。他知道。并且他知道他们就快找到了。他们到底错过了什么？ 男孩发出了呻吟，转过身背对着高墙，疲倦地眨眨眼。他看见有人坐在那里斜靠着墙，就在他旁边，他吓了一跳，尖叫了一声唰地坐了起来，花了两秒才意识到那只是Newt在仰望星空。

“只是”Newt。好像对于Thomas来说独一无二的事物“只是”Newt。?

他的心仍在快速的跳动着，努力喘着气：“干什么，shank？你想让我心脏病发吗？”

Newt只是飞快瞥了他一眼，又将视线转回到了夜空中。“不，只是觉得你可能需要个伴儿。你看起来像是被孤零零地遗弃在自己的角落。” Thomas很惊讶，Newt怎么会知道他的感受，他认真想了一会Newt是不是有心灵感应的能力，那个他一直隐藏到现在的能力。这个想法令Thomas脸红了。?

“你说对了。”Thomas承认道，“就像…你觉得会不会有人，外面的人，在思念我，就现在？”?

Newt沉默了一会，然后回答道：“我更希望有人在思念我们所有人。”?

他再一次安静了，Thomas试着想象一位高挑的男人，长相声音与Newt一模一样，坐在一张空床上，想着他失踪的儿子。这个想法让他心情变得沉重起来。他能感觉到泪水刺痛了眼眶，在这痛苦的处境中，打转很久的泪水终于流了下来，从他左颊滑落。?

“嘿，”他听见Newt说，“别对我哭得像个小孩儿，shank！”他用着一种温柔而亲切的嗓音，这还是令Thomas破涕为笑。Newt伸出手将眼泪从对方的脸庞上擦去，那是个轻柔的动作，几乎算得上温柔。Thomas抑制住一阵抽泣，小声问道：“如果我让你抱我一下会很奇怪吗？”?

Newt看着他挑了半边眉。“该死的，当然了。但来吧。”接着他张开了双臂用一个有点奇怪的方式抱住了Thomas。棕发男孩的胳膊搂住了他的脖子，用尽全力紧紧地抱住了他。他从喉咙中发出一声抽泣。“我在这呢，我在，Tommy。”Newt说着，轻轻拍拍后背来告诉Thomas自己现在有点无所适从，但他很快放松下来，并在Thomas枕在肩膀上哭泣时小心轻抚着他的后背。Thomas处在一种情绪彻彻底底混乱的状态，在Newt的拥抱中同时感受着孤独与快乐。他用了几分钟才平静下来，但当呼吸平稳了之后，他离开了怀抱看向Newt，泪水还挂在睫毛上，“你能不能……留下来？我觉得今晚我可能做不到一个人睡。”?

Newt叹了口气，假装出一副生气的样子，但Thomas看得出来他为此很高兴。高一点的男孩躺了下来，Thomas将他的头靠在他的胸口上，将毯子展开盖住两人，然后蜷缩在他身边。躺在Newt结实的身体上感觉棒极了，感受着他的心跳，听着他平稳的呼吸。这个亲密的拥抱比Thomas记忆中的一切经历都要更加刺激，当Newt的手臂放在他肩膀上时，他不住地发抖，在人胸膛上颤栗。他知道这样自己根本睡不了，他身体的每一寸对Newt的怀抱都如此敏感。“我…”他开口，推开Newt，坐了起来。毯子从肩膀上滑落。他突然感到尴尬不适，与（记忆中的）第一个令他如此迷恋的男性这么亲近。?

Newt看向他，困倦地眨眨眼，“怎么了，Tommy？需要我离开吗？”“不！”Thomas飞快而大声地说。Newt轻轻的笑了：“那么然后呢？”?

Thomas在一阵冲动中弯下身亲了Newt。对方看起来真的吓了一跳，但在几秒之后回吻了过去。他们倒在地上，躺在对方身旁，一刻也不停地亲吻。这是一个轻柔的，困倦的吻。Thomas用指尖描绘着Newt的脸，将舌头探入他的嘴。Newt将手放在Thomas头发上，舌尖温柔舔舐着他下唇的边缘。他们可能接吻了几分钟或几小时。当Thomas睁开眼时，天仍旧漆黑一片，但Newt在这，并且他再也不会感到孤独了。他打了个哈欠。?

“该睡觉了，Tommy。”Newt温柔的说。他躺在Thomas下面，在草地上躺好，搂住了他，之后将毯子盖了回来并轻轻的吻了下Thomas的额头，忽然之间Thomas变的如此的困，他根本做不到继续睁着眼睛。“Newt？”他努力喃喃道。“嗯？”“你是我生命中最重要的人，我想。”他能感受到Newt在他身下轻笑，呼吸令Thomas的脖子发痒。“你真的该睡了，shank，在你把所有肉麻话都说出来之前！”但Thomas能听见Newt声音里的笑意，带着嘴边的一抹笑容，他坠入梦境。?

DON'T?read?on?if?you?want?this?to?have?happened!!!!?

Thomas在第二天一个人醒来。Newt离开了。当他看向林地的另一边，伸长了脖子，他能看见那个男孩，穿着不同的衣服，四处走动与Gally?争论着什么。迷惑之中，Thomas坐了起来，不知道该想什么。那一切只是个梦吗？?


End file.
